trinity_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Haunted House/Transcript
OPENING SCENE In an inspiration-esque video, Prada attempts to gain the junior student body vote in photoshoot stills of herself going through the screen as a narration is played over with inspiration music playing throughout. AMBER (V.O.): This is Prada Vanderbilt. America’s sweetheart, but who is she really- CAITLIN: Prada is honest. STUDENT #1: Prada is a fashion icon. STUDENT #2: Prada is a friend to those in need. STUDENT #3: Prada is hope... The screen fades to Prada sitting and talking in front of the camera. PRADA: Hello America, I’m Prada Vanderbilt and vote me for junior class president... With a Grade-A point average and zero percent body fat, I’m literally the smartest and hottest candidate who has ever walked the halls of Bellwood High. Not like my competitor Bradley Summers who is literally Satan. A picture of Bradley appears with photoshopped devil horns. PRADA: But don’t take my word for it, just ask the bitch herself... In an obviously edited audio recording... BRADLEY (V.O.): I. BRADLEY SUMMERS. KILL. CATS. FOR. SPORT. AND. FUR. Back to Prada who is now holding a cat. PRADA: Shocking!... Isn’t it? Don’t vote for Bradley unless you want another cat to die. AMBER (V.O.): Vote Prada and no cats will die. In Principal Summers office, the HBICs have finished showing Veronica the video. PRADA: So, what do you think? VERONICA: Please delete this... Now! Prada is shocked. (INTRO) SCENE 1 At the school assembly, Sheriff Hudson is giving a speech. OCTOBER 30 DEREK: I have called for this emergency meeting due to the recent deaths of students at Bellwood High, I regret to inform all of you that the town will be enforcing a mandatory curfew for anyone below the age of eighteen... The students are shocked and Prada stands up. PRADA: But what about Halloween? It’s tomorrow... How are we going to party? DEREK: Unfortunately, Halloween is cancelled... PRADA: Ugh! Prada sits down and crosses her arms as the students begin to whisper. VERONICA: Silence!... Sheriff, please continue... DEREK: I know all of you are deeply upset but it’s to protect all of you from the potential risks that this night may lead to... Principal Summers? VERONICA: Yes, well... You heard him, and anyone who is found past the curfew will be punished.... The bell rings and Olivia exits but her dad follows her to the door. KEVIN: Olivia... Can we talk? OLIVIA: (sigh) Olivia turns around and walks over to Kevin. OLIVIA: Why are you here? KEVIN: I told you last night, I’m here for you. OLIVIA: Oh, really?... That’s not what mom thinks. KEVIN: Okay, well... I was going to convince you to move with me to Seattle. OLIVIA: Why would I leave mom? KEVIN: Bellwood... It isn’t safe here. OLIVIA: Technically, it isn’t safe anywhere. KEVIN: I can’t force you to come with me... But I’m here to stay in Bellwood, however long- OLIVIA: Is that why you became a teacher here? Sheriff Hudson walks over. KEVIN: Sheriff Hudson... What can I do for? DEREK: Hi Kevin... As you know last night your ex-wife and daughter were attacked by the Red Devil... The same night you returned to Bellwood. KEVIN: Are you accusing me of something, Derek? DEREK: No, of course not... I just need to question your whereabouts between the time of the attack. Kimber walks over. DEREK: This is Detective Kimberly West... She will be doing your police interview. KIMBER: Please call me Kimber. KEVIN: Hi... Kevin. They both shake hands. KIMBER: So, would you like to do the interview here or in the police station? KEVIN: Here will be great... Kevin and Kimber smile awkwardly at each other while Olivia stands awkwardly watching them. SCENE 2 In the hallway, Bradley is putting up her junior class president posters when Ben approaches her. BEN: Hey Bradley. BRADLEY: Oh... Hey... Ben is it? BEN: Yeah!... I think I should let you know that I'm voting for you. BRADLEY: Aren’t you friends with Chuck? BEN: Yeah... But, he’s kinda an idiot. BRADLEY: (laughs) Well... Yeah. BEN: So, I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me sometime? BRADLEY: Oh... Um... I would love to, I’m just busy with my campaign. BEN: Oh, so what do you need to win votes? BRADLEY: Hm... I don’t but it has to be big. BEN: What about a Halloween party, tonight? BRADLEY: That would be perfect... But, the mandatory curfew... BEN: Oh, yeah. BRADLEY: But we can always... Throw a secret party. BEN: That would be great!... When? BRADLEY: Tonight. BEN: Where though? BRADLEY: Oh shit... Right! BEN: It’s okay... I’ll see what I can arrange! BRADLEY: Thanks. BEN: Don’t mention it, I’ll see you later with the details. Ben exits and Mr. Smith approaches Bradley. MR. SMITH: Can we talk? BRADLEY: I have nothing to say. MR. SMITH: Look, I apologized... I explained myself... What more do you want? BRADLEY: Listen... I heard you but now I’m starting to think... maybe we’re not right for each other... You said it yourself, you’d get arrested or fired if our relationship got exposed so what about that sounds like a normal relationship?... Maybe, we should start seeing other people. Bradley walks away as Mr. Smith stands infuriated and pulls Bradley’s poster of the wall and exits. SCENE 3 Outside the hallway, Olivia sits at the lockers waiting for her dad to come out of the classroom. While she waits, she appears stressed and worried before Liam walks up and sits next to her. LIAM: Hey... Are you okay? I heard about last night. OLIVIA: Not even a little. LIAM: Is there anything I can do to help? OLIVIA: I don’t know... Could you make the killings stop? LIAM: Guess not. OLIVIA: I’m actually worried about my dad. LIAM: Your dad? OLIVIA: He’s in there, giving a police interview. LIAM: Why? OLIVIA: They need an alibi for his whereabouts on the night of the home invasion. LIAM: Do you think he did it? OLIVIA: He couldn’t have... I mean... I don’t know. LIAM: I’m sure everything will be okay. OLIVIA: I hope so... Meanwhile, in Principal Summers office, she talks with Sheriff Hudson. VERONICA: So, you place a mandatory curfew and now you are accusing one of my members of staff of murder... Is there anything else you’d like to ruin?... Thanksgiving is coming up... or is that cancelled too? DEREK: Kevin Walsh isn’t guilty of anything yet. We just need to know his whereabouts the night of the home invasion. VERONICA: Ugh! DEREK: I understand your frustration, Veronica. Really, I do... But this hasn’t been easy for me either. Do you think I like having to relive everything we went through in ‘95? VERONICA: Well... I’m over that. DEREK: Are you really? VERONICA: ...So this curfew... Is only until Halloween, right? DEREK: I honestly don’t know at this point... We might actually be dealing with a serial killer- Kimber knocks at the door and answers. KIMBER: Sheriff Hudson, I think we’re done here. DEREK: Okay... Detective West. Derek stands up and walks over to the door. DEREK: I’ll see you later, Veronica. Derek exits and Veronica goes into her desk and pulls out a glass of bourbon while going into a flashback of Halloween night where a young Veronica and young Nancy are shown walking along the hallway. VERONICA: Nance... What’s that over there? Nancy shines her torch over to a person lying on the ground. VERONICA: Oh, shit!... Nancy walks over to the body. VERONICA: Nancy!... What are you doing? Nancy turns the person over revealing it to be a young Derek. DEREK: (gasp) NANCY & VERONICA: (scream) NANCY: Derek?... Are you- DEREK: He came out of nowhere- Veronica stands stiff with fear. VERONICA: Guys! Nancy looks behind her and points her torch to the Red Devil who is outside the window, holding a hammer and begins smashing at the window. NANCY & VERONICA: (scream) Nancy puts Derek’s arm over her shoulder and Veronica grabs the other side, and they both start running as the Red Devil has made his way inside and looks down the direction they ran. SCENE 4 The bell rings and everyone leaves school to go home. Olivia, Bradley and Ridley are talking as the leave the school. OLIVIA: So, are you really throwing a party tonight? RIDLEY: Shh... Her mom is so psycho, she might have this place taped. BRADLEY: Haha... And yes... As soon as Ben Rollins updates me with the details. But, what about you, are you taking Kyle? RIDLEY: Um.. Yeah. BRADLEY: Great! Ben walks over. BEN: Great news... I have a location. The scene transitions to the Olivia, Bradley, Ridley and Ben inside a haunted house. BEN: I found this place while doing research in the school library... Completely abandoned, so no one lives here. BRADLEY: Oh my God... This place is perfect! Bradley and Ben go looking around. OLIVIA: This place is creepy! RIDLEY: That’s not the only creepy thing about this place. OLIVIA: What do you mean? RIDLEY: This house used to belong to the spree killer, Dennis Thompson. Olivia looks around, shocked but they are stopped by a car horn outside and all of them rush out to see the HBICs in a car. PRADA: Hey losers!... Heard you were throwing a secret Halloween party? BRADLEY: Yeah... But you’re not invited! PRADA: I wouldn’t want to come anyway... Because am also throwing a party tonight. BRADLEY: Oh? PRADA: Yeah... So, may the best woman win! As Prada drives away, Amber turns around to blow Ridley a wink and a kiss making her feel awkward. BRADLEY: I’m going to destroy Prada Vanderbilt! SCENE 5 In Prada’s living room... PRADA: I’m going to destroy Bradley Summers... And Chuck Montgomery. And yes, I’m dressed like Cher from Clueless for Halloween. CAITLIN: Yeah, so... What are you going to do for a secret party? PRADA: Oh my God, Caitlin... You absolute moron, we will be having a scary maze!... Which Caitlin, you can set it up! CAITLIN: But... Wait... I need to plan my own campaign party! PRADA: No one is going to come to your lame ass party... And I don’t want to hear excuses! God your so selfish sometimes. Dinah is sitting revealed to be sitting on the chair watching this. DINAH: Isn’t there supposed to a curfew on tonight? PRADA: Hence why it’s a secret party... Keep up, Dinah! CAITLIN: Who are you supposed to be dressed up as? DINAH: Well, one of you girls of course... You can call me an unofficial-official HBIC honorary. PRADA: That sounds gross... But I hope everyone is caught up on the plan. DINAH: Okay... But how does one throw a secret party? PRADA: Amber, can you take care of this? AMBER: Sure, thing! Amber begins texting on her phone. PRADA: ...What are you waiting for, Caitlin? Get your ass down to the maze! CAITLIN: But what about Dinah? Can’t she do it? PRADA: No!... I need her here to protect me!... Why don’t you take your cuck boyfriends? The scene transitions to Caitlin lighting the scary maze’s candles. CAITLIN: Stupid bitch... Making me do this!... How about you just die! DIE! DIE! Caitlin turns around revealing Brandon and Landon. BRANDON: Wow. LANDON: Who were you talking about? CAITLIN: No one... Are you guys almost done making the maze look like the one from The Shining? BRANDON: Almost. We just need to finish lighting the pumpkins. CAITLIN: Per- The sound of slashing shears is heard as the trio look and see the Red Devil with a pair of garden shears. CAITLIN: Oh... Fuck! The Red Devil starts approaching them as Brandon and Landon run into the maze. CAITLIN: Oh my God... I knew that bitch was setting me in a trap! The Red Devil chases Caitlin around before she runs into maze also. CAILTIN: (scream) Caitlin runs into Brandon and Landon. CAITLIN: Guys, we have to run! BRANDON: This ends here, Caitlin! CAITLIN: What? What are you talking about he’s after us! LANDON: Brandon’s right!... You must choose. CAITLIN: What?... Why are you making me do this now? BRANDON: Choose one of us, Caitlin.... No longer will I be cucked by my twin brother. CAILTIN: Oh my God! LANDON: Choose one. CAITLIN: Okay fine!... Landon. BRANDON: Fuck! Caitlin and Landon run away as the Red Devil appears behind him. CAITLIN: I think we’re almost out of here! BRANDON: (scream) LANDON: We must go back for Brandon! CAITLIN: No fucking way! Caitlin and Landon run out of the maze exit as a cop car rolls up and Sheriff Hudson steps out. CAITLIN: Shit! Brandon’s body is shown with his intestines spread out and the shears pressed in them. SCENE 6 Olivia is in bed doing homework when Nancy walk in. NANCY: What are you up to? OLIVIA: Doing homework and then bed. NANCY: Not very an eventful Halloween is it? OLIVIA: Not thanks to this curfew. NANCY: Goodnight. OLIVIA: Goodnight... Wait, mom! NANCY: Yes? OLIVIA: What was in that letter you got before the Red Devil came? NANCY: Oh that!... It was just a... Threat. OLIVIA: Oh. NANCY: Don’t worry about it... I’m sure we’re safe now. OLIVIA: How are you so sure about that? NANCY: Well, I got a gun yesterday. OLIVIA: Okay... Wow. NANCY: I know you might think it’s insane... But trust me, I won’t let anything hurt you ever again. OLIVIA: Thanks... I love you. NANCY: Love you too!... Goodnight. OLIVIA: Night. Nancy exits and Olivia reveals that she isn’t actually doing homework but researching the 1995 Halloween murder when she hears tapping at her window and gets out of bed to see Liam at her window. OLIVIA: Liam? Olivia closes her door and opens the window. OLIVIA: (whispers) Liam, what are you doing here? LIAM: Aren’t you coming to Bradley’s Halloween party. OLIVIA: Honestly, after yesterday... I don’t think I’m in the partying mood. LIAM: I understand... Liam walks over to Olivia’s bed and looks at her research. LIAM: But do you think studying this is going to help you forget? OLIVIA: I mean... No, but... LIAM: Please... I promise you won’t regret it, besides... Bradley needs you right now. OLIVIA: (sigh) Okay... But if Dylan is there. LIAM: I promise I won’t kick his ass. OLIVIA: Just stay away from him. Olivia walks over to her drawers. OLIVIA: I’ll meet you in your car, while I get dressed. LIAM: Oh... Right. Liam walks over to the window while Olivia looks over her window to see Dylan in his bedroom reading a book. SCENE 7 At the haunted house party, Bradley is performing “Black Magic” by Little Mix. After the performance, she prepares a speech... BRADLEY: ...Before this party can truly begin, I would like to thank everyone who has come to my Halloween party. And be sure to vote Bradley Summers for junior class president! The crowd applauses as Ridley and Bradley walk over to Olivia and Liam. OLIVIA: Oh my God, Bradley... You crushed it! BRADLEY: You think? OLIVIA: Of course. I mean who else are they going to vote for? PRADA: Why me of course! They turn around to see the HBICs standing. BRADLEY: What are you doing here, Prada? PRADA: It would appear my invitation got lost. RIDLEY: Because you weren’t invited. BRADLEY: Yeah, besides weren’t you going to have a secret Halloween election party too? PRADA: I was until someone appeared to have tipped Sheriff Hudson off about it... And oh yeah, Caitlin might be the serial killer because one of her boyfriends... I don’t care who! Was murdered by the Red Devil! BRADLEY: Well, I didn’t tip off anyone about your lame ass party. PRADA: My lame ass party? You chose to have a party in an abandoned house... If someone dies here or even has a splinter, it’s your fault! BRADLEY: You’re ridiculous! Bradley walks away. PRADA: Where do you think you’re going? Prada follows her. AMBER: What do we do? CAITLIN: I don’t about you but after the night I had, I’m getting drunk! Caitlin walks away as Ridley and Amber look at each other. In a bedroom, Amber and Ridley walk in together. RIDLEY: What do you want to talk about, Amber? AMBER: So, I hear through the grapevine that you’re dating Kyle now? RIDLEY: Yeah. Problem? AMBER: No... Unless you think there’s one? RIDLEY: Nope. Everything’s good between us. AMBER: Great! Well, I’m happy for you both. Kyle appears. KYLE: Ridley, there you are! Kyle places his arm over Ridley and she cringes. KYLE: You should come and see the other rooms in this house, there are wax bodies in them. RIDLEY: Yeah! I’ll come in a minute. Kyle leaves. AMBER: Ridley... RIDLEY: What? AMBER: Don’t move! Amber walks over and kisses Ridley. RIDLEY: What was that for? AMBER: I just wanted to try something. Ridley leaves. SCENE 8 Olivia and Liam walk into a room. LIAM: This place is creepy. OLIVIA: Are you scared? LIAM: No. OLIVIA: Can we talk? LIAM: Sure... About what? OLIVIA: Were you in a relationship with Regina Davenport? LIAM: The dead girl? Why? Who told you? OLIVIA: It’s okay if you have, but I need to know if you have? LIAM: Yes... But it was just a summer fling. OLIVIA: Okay. Dylan told me. LIAM: That little bastard. OLIVIA: Easy there! This isn’t Dylan’s fault he was just looking out for me- Olivia notices a blanket over something and walks over. LIAM: I guess you were going to find out anyway. But, Olivia... Nothing other than a fling happened between- OLIVIA: What’s this? LIAM: Huh? Liam turns around to see Olivia by the blanket. LIAM: I don’t- Olivia pulls the blanket off to see Darcy’s body. OLIVIA: (scream) LIAM: Oh my God! Is that- OLIVIA: Darcy Di Maggio. Bradley rushes in. BRADLEY: What’s going on? Did someone get a splinter? Bradley looks down. BRADLEY: Darcy? OLIVIA: Yeah. Prada walks in. PRADA: Where do you think you’re going? I’m not done with you! BRADLEY: Well, I’am... And we have bigger things to worry about here! PRADA: Shit! Well, I’m leaving now. BRADLEY: Good... Leave. Ridley rushes in. RIDLEY: There’s actual dead bodies here! BRADLEY: What? As in all over the rooms? RIDLEY: Yes. OLIVIA: Bradley, we have to call the police. BRADLEY: But my mom. OLIVIA: That doesn’t matter... This is serious. BRADLEY: You’re rght! Bradley tries calling on her phone while looking through the bedroom to see Ms. Putnam’s body also. Bradley is having trouble getting through to the police and looks at her phone to see it has no bars. BRADLEY: Shit! Bradley walks out the backyard an continues trying to call. OPERATOR: 9-1-1. What’s you’re emergency? BRADLEY: Hi!... There’s dead bodies everywhere. Bradley looks around and sees the Red Devil in front of her. BRADLEY: (scream) Bradley drops her phone. OPERATOR: Ma’am! Ma’am! Are you still there? FINAL SCENE Nancy is in her bedroom, looking in her mirror and lights a candle. She pulls out the letter, reading it to herself, before setting it on fire with the candle. She drops the burning letter on a dish, leaving it to burn as the camera reveals the person who signed the letter: “- Your long-lost child!” (END) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts (Slasher) Category:Season 1 (Slasher)